


Цветочки

by Elefwin



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: M/M, softcore necrophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>муки совести бывают разные...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цветочки

У Нагамасы мягкие губы и сильные руки. От рук и губ пахнет цветами и едва слышно – тленом.   
Мицухидэ тяжело дышит во сне: на дворе поздняя весна, сливовые дожди, _самидарэ_ , воздух влажен и густ...  
...Во сне в окно светит огромная алая луна – вечно полная луна в ночь резни в деревне Сайка. В воздухе густо стоит цветочный запах, как будто под окном гниют не трупы, а букеты, гирлянды, целые поляны. Всякий раз Мицухидэ собирается спросить, любил ли Нагамаса-доно цветы столь же сильно, как и его супруга, – и всякий раз забывает.  
Лунный свет огнем вспыхивает у Нагамасы в волосах, обводит тело багрянцем.  
– Мне были такие сны...  
Мягкие губы забрызганы кровью. Если набраться терпения, ее можно почувствовать – горьковатый привкус в поцелуе. Кровь заливает и левую щеку, и плечо: Нагамаса удачно перерезал себе горло. Старая кровь кажется черной и как впиталась в горячую кожу.  
Мицухидэ проводит кончиками пальцев по краям глубокого пореза, запускает руки в густые светлые волосы, тянет нежно, стонет тихо, когда его целуют вот так же глубоко... Он спрашивал, почему Нагамаса-доно приходит к нему, а не к своей супруге. Нагамаса улыбнулся уголком рта, понимающе и виновато: Акэти-доно сам был женат и, верно, не хотел бы, чтобы супруга видела его... таким. Мицухидэ взглянул на свои такие чистые во сне руки и молча согласился.  
Он прижимается теснее, подставляет шею и не думает об О-Ичи-доно, о её новом муже и особенно о брате... за которым даже к нему в сны приходит такая красивая, такая страстная смерть.  
Нагамасу выдают глаза – мертвые, тусклые, с навсегда застывшим в них маленьким солнцем в лиловом небе. Нагамаса стыдливо опускает золотые ресницы, опускает голову Мицухидэ на плечо, распахивает легкое ночное кимоно сильной рукой... От натиска робкого и нежного Мицухидэ теряет голову, теряет остатки стыда и здравого смысла, закрывает во сне глаза и ловит губами тлеющие лепестки – легкий горячий пепел.  
– Прости, – вежливым голосом Азаи Нагамасы говорит смерть, шершавый язык обжигает горло, и рука, ласкающая член, сжимается сильнее...  
Мицухидэ просыпается в тяжелый мутный час перед рассветом, весь в поту, на растерзанной постели. Ему мерещится гнилой цветочный запах, от которого становится страшно и дурно, но это проходит, и он твердой почти походкой добирается до окна, почти твердой рукой раздвигает сёдзи и жадно вдыхает сырую ночь.   
Темные волосы и бледная кожа растворяются в бегущих тенях, в зыбком свете: Мицухидэ больше похож на призрака, чем некоторые замученные совестью и воинской честью. Одна бледная рука скользит по влажной коже от горла до паха – у него все еще стоит – и доводит дело до конца – задумчиво, медленно. Как во сне. Мицухидэ выдыхает, прислоняется к стене, смотрит невидящими глазами в серый утренний сад.  
 _В пятом месяце года..._  
Он не желает смерти – никому, даже теперь. Но смерть, кажется, желает иного.


End file.
